Pigtail
Pigtail (z ang. Warkoczyk) - 10-letnia, klacz alicorna, OC Mashy, siostra bliźniaczka dwujajowa Project, postaci Chicoritty. Chce aby mówiono do niej Pigitail, lub dla znajomych Pigi lub Taily. Zajmuje się zaplataniem warkoczyków afrykańskich kucykom w szkole, (Istnieje opcja zamówienia warkoczyka dla swojego OC!!!) oraz zabawianiem przyjaciół. Powstanie Pomysł Pomysł powstał, bo autorka chciała wraz z Chicorittą, zrobić artykuł, ale robienie jednego artykułu razem jest bardzo trudne, więc postanowiła, że zaproponuje jej, że zrobią siostry. Ustaliły, że będą to dwujajowe bliźniaczki, w wieku 10 lat. Wciąż, jednak nie wiedziała czym będzie się zajmować klacz. Ustaliła to tworząc imię, podczas gdy miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, miała zajmować się pieczeniem precli, jednak gdy imię zmieniono na Pigital Coleta, zaczęła uczyć się robić warkoczyki afrykańskie z grzyw syntetycznych, takie zajęcie zostało też po usunieciu Colety i zrobienia z niej Pigitail. Co ciekawe, tak naprawdę zawdzięcza swój talent straganom z warkoczykami afrykańskimi i tatuażami z henny, dlaczego? Uczy się robić warkoczyki bo ma na imię "warkoczyk", a dlaczego? Ma na imię Pigtail gdyż posiada warkoczyk, ale skąd pomysł na warkoczyk? Ponieważ autorka sama zrobiła sobie trzy takie warkoczyki na takich straganach xD Wygląd thumb|left|Jej pierwszy obrazekPigtail zyskała wygląd na szybko, robiony w bazie w której trzeba wypełnić jak najmniej, ale stał się on podstawą do pięknego (przynajmniej jak dla autorki) wyglądu. Autorka dała jej sierść w jej ulubionym, jasnym seledynowym, oraz grzywę w jasnym indygo. Podarowała jej również brzoskwiniowe i bananowe pasemka, chciała też wcisnąć wiśniowe, ale jej nie wyszło, wtedy postanowiła, źrebięcej wersji dać pasemko w tym kolorze. Następnego dnia, we śnie autorka widziała źrebięcą klaczkę podobną do tej z obrazka który poprzedniego dnia robiła, obudziła się i jak najszybciej poszła to uwiecznić. Zrobiła to jak najdokładniej, ale jednak kilka, niepodobających jej się rzeczy zmieniła. Po lewej możecie obejrzeć, pierwszy obrazek alicornicy, przedstawia ją jako niemowle, które śpi. Autorka wybrała je, gdyż wystarczy pokolorawać ją tylko i dorysować kawałek grzywy. Rysując warkoczyk, wzrorowała się na swoich, było to jednak za trudne, więc poszła na łatwiznę zmieniając zupełnie styl, klacz odziedziczyła również po niej, błyszczący, biały (a u autorki przeźroczysty), cekinek na końcu warkoczyka. Imię Imię było dosyć trude. Autorka stworzyła je dzień po stworzeniu "zarysu" wyglądu (obrazek jako dzidziuś). Na początku miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, ale nie pasowało to do wyglądu. Tak Autorka wymyśliła, by imię klaczy znaczyło "warkoczyk" (ponieważ posiada warkoczyk xD), wpisała do tłumacza i wyskoczyło "Pigtail", co bardzo przypadło jej do gustu. Nie chciała jednak jednoczłonowego imienia, tak więc przeszukiwała języki, pomysłem było zrobić imię z dwuch słów warkoczyk, ale w różnych językach. Niestety ku jej rozczarowaniu w większości języków było albo podobne, albo zbyt wydziwione, znalazła jednak w języku hiszpańskim słowo "Coleta" które bardzo jej się spodobało, ale nie pasowało to do jej wyglądu, tak, więc imię zostało jedno członowe. Artykuł Wraz z nowym obrazkiem, autorka postanowiła zacząć artykuł. "Zrobię infobox i zostawię reszte na później" - pomyślała. Jednak infobox tak źle wyglądał z napisem ', że postanowiła wymyślić imię. Kiedy już stworzyła Pigi, zrobiła początek artykułu, potem powstanie. W wolnym czasie myślała też nad historią dla młodej klaczki. Imię Pigitail to imię z angielskiego, jednak występuje rówież w wielu innych językach i ma to samo znaczenie np. w języku łacinśkim. Imię to oznacza "warkoczyk". Rodzice nadali jej te imię gdyż miała włosy, praktycznie skręcające się same, w tyciusie warkocze. Dzięki swojemu imieniu, Pigi mogła zaplość sobie pierwszego warkoczyka. Od tej pory lubi je znacznie bardziej choć i wcześniej nie miała nic przeciwko niemu. Znaczek Tak jak siostra, Taily zdobyła znaczek podczas wakacyjnego wyjazdu nad morze. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Pigi zauważyła stoisko w warkoczykami i zaczęła dosłownie błagać mamę aby jej kupiła. Jednak mama pozostała nieugięta, gdyż uważała warkocze za jakieś "sztuczne niewiadomo co". Przez ten komentarz klacz bardzo się obraziła i odpowiedziała zaraz "nie sztuczne mamo, tylko syntetyczne". Matka klaczy nie zmieniła swego zdania, na co klacz zareagowała bardzo ostro "Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru... ŁEEEE KUP MI WARKOCZYK KUP MI GO SŁYSZYSZ?! MASZ MI GO KUPIĆ I TO ZARAZ! ALE TY MI NIE KUPISZ BO TY MNIE NIE KOCHASZ, ALE MASZ MI KUPIĆ!!! NIE POTO NAZYWAM SIĘ WARKOCZYK ABYM NIE NIE MIAŁA WARKOCZYKA!!!" '' W końcu matka kazała przestać jej wrzeszczeć, pozwoliła jej również zobaczyć cenę warkoczyka i zacząć na niego zbierać kieszonkowe. ''"Okey" - powiedziała tylko. Podeszła i wybrała sobie bardzo ładny, tęczowy warkoczyk, a gdy już uzbierała osiem pieniążków, kupiła go sobie. Była bardzo ciekawa w jaki sposób się je wplata, więc domagała się lustra przed sobą by wszystko dokładnie widzieć. Niestety gdy wrócili z wakacji, warkoczyk okazał się zapleciony przez nieprofesjonalną zaplataczkę i rozpadł się, Pigi była niepocieszona. Widząc jej smutek, mama kupiła jej pasmo wiśniowych włosów ''"sztucznych czy jak je tam nazywasz... syntetycznych" ''mogła sama zrobić sobie warkoczyk. Uradowany kucyk za godzinkę prezentował się już na podworku z pięknym i owiele trwalszym od poprzedniego, wiśniowym warkoczem na grzywie, oraz nie mniej ładnym, ale napewno bardziej wytrzymałym, tęczowym warkoczykiem na boku. Po jakimś czasie Taily wplotła sobie również błyszczący, biały cekinek, który sprawił, że szanse na rozpadnięcie się warkocza spadły do zera. Od tej pory, sprzedawała warkoczyki w szkole po 2 złote pieniążki zwykły, 4 złote pieniążki w kolorze pastelowym/dwukolorowy, 8 złotych pieniążków tęczowy, 50 srebrnych pieniążków za cekinek lub gumeczkę na końcówkę. Wygląd Sylwetka Taily jest nieco wyższa niż kucyki w jej wieku, jest również ciutkę pulchniejsza, jest to jednak tylko kwestia jej rasy. Ma ciut zbyt wypiętą klatkę piersiową i troszeczkę krótsze kopyta niż powinna, wciąż jest jednak wysoka, gdyż ma dość dużą głowę. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa Pigi jest w kolorze jasnym indygo z brzoskwiniowymi i bananowymi pasemkami. Ma ona fryzurę podobną do Apple Bloom tylko bardziej falowaną. Gdy była mała, grzywa sama skręcała się jej w warkoczyki (tylko przez pierwszy miesiąc życia). Gdy urosła zaczęła nosić wiśniowy warkoczyk z brokatowym, przeźroczystym cekinkiem na końcu. Ogon ma również fryzurę Apple Bloom. Sierść Wiele kucyków w szkole uważa, że sierść Pigtail jest w najaśniejszym odcieniu seledynu, sama alicornica twierdzi jednak, że sierść ma w kolorze seledynowym, pomieszanym z jasnym zielonym, na co wpadła gdy bardzo się opaliła (sierść była wtedy w kolorze seledynowym). Prawda jest jednak taka, że sierść klaczy jest poprostu jasna, choć nie najbardziej jasna jaka mogła być. Sierść łatwo się plami gdyż jest bardzo jasna. Oczy Obie siostry łączy tylko kilka cech wyglądu. Jedną z nich są oczy (pozostałe to rasa, płeć i to, że obie mają warkoczyki). Tak samo Project jak Pigi, obie mają oczy w kolorze jasno liliowym, choć czasami nazywają to jasnym fioletem. Co ciekawe żadne z rodziców nie miała oczu w tym kolorze, prawdopodobnie odziedziczyły je po prababci, gdyż do ona jest ich najbliższą krewną, z takimi oczyma. Oczy u 10 letniej Taily są okrągłe, jak u większości źrebiąt, ma ona nadzieję, że gdy podrośnie, oczy nie przybiorą tego krztałtu co oczy matki (desing oczu Pinkie Pie), lecz ten co ma ciotka (desing oczu Twilight). Ciekawym jest, że ma już po trzy rzęsy na każdym oku, chociaż źrebięta zazwyczaj ich nie mają. Czasami, gdy siostry bawią się w malowanie, Project robi jej piękne, błękitne cienie, z którymi wygląda ona pięknie. Skrzydła Skrzydła klaczy są w normalnym, źrebięcym rozmiarze ich końcówki są minimalnie ciemniejsze niż reszta sierści. Pigi bardzo sprawnie ich używa, latanie jest bowiem dla niej bardzo przyjemne. Róg Róg również nie jest większy niż u reszty źrebiąt i jest w kolorze tym samym co sierść. Nie jest kręcony, ale normalny, choć bardzo lubi takie robi. Kryształowa Wampir Power Pony Rainbow Power Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Historia Narodziny Wczesne Dzieciństwo Przedszkole Pierwsze szkolne lata Pierwsza klasa Druga klasa Trzecia klasa Wakacje Dalsza edukacja Czwarta klasa Charakter Zabawna Pigta jest bardzo zabawna, chociaż nie zawsze jest to zamierzone. Zadawane przez nią pytania często zawstydzają rodziców w miejscach publicznych, ale w rodzinnym gronie, teksty typu "Mamo czemu w tej książeczce pisze, że przy spuszczaniu wody trzeba używać małej ilości wody? Jeżeli planeta jest w takim niebezpieczeństwie, że trzeba uważać w kiblu to moze lepiej pluć do sedesu, a nie spuszczać wodę." stanowią powód do śmiechu, szczególnie, ze klacz wymawia je obojętnie, zupełnie naturalnie i zdaje się sama nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy jej tekst wzudza śmiech, wie, że po za warkoczykami, chciała by rozśmieszać kucyki, gdyż nie przeszkadza jej to. Do 7 roku życia najczęściej nieświadomie rozśmieszała, ale potem zaczęła już udawać, ponieważ zmądrzała, teraz jednak takie wypowiedzi są coraz rzadsze Przyjacielkska Szczera Miła Odważna Naiwna Wrażliwa. Kłótliwa Brak Wstydu Klacz nie wstydzi się w wielu sytuacjach doś niezręcznych. Kiedy na przykład, na wielkiej, eleganckiej uroczystości je jak świnia i wszyscy na nią patrzą, przez chwilę udaje zaniepokojoną, ale zaraz wyciera pyszczek o garnitur najbliższego ogiera i wraca do jedzenia (tym razem już eleganckiego), albo gdy naprzykład z nerwów klnie sobie w łazience i wychodząc dowiaduje się, że nauczycielka słyszała wszystko, idzie z godnością dalej i zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę by powiedzieć "radzę tam narazie nie wchodzić, roi się tam od brzydkich wyrazów". Podobnie jak z zabawnością, od 7 roku życia, zaczęła to ograniczać, a czasami, jedynie udawać. Relacje Z rodziną Z siostrą Z rodzicami Z resztą rodziny Z nauczycielami Z wychowawczynią Z panią woźną Z panią dyrektor Z resztą nauczycieli Z rówieśnikami Z klasą Z innymi klasami Z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa Z Cute Snake i Magic Jenifer Z resztą dzieci Z sąsiadami Z panią Parram Z panią Rose Z resztą sąsiadów Zwierzątko Mimi Galeria